


Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow

by somemightsay



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somemightsay/pseuds/somemightsay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在他轉會之後</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Julian Draxler可能轉會的傳言在夏天裡甚囂塵上，Leon Goretzka早已受夠了那些嗜血媒體每天千變萬化的說法，那些杜撰的故事令他深惡痛絕。那些剖開的分析、若有似無的消息會使他難以控制的充滿希望。他無法隱藏自己心裡抱持著較為悲觀的想法，如果Draxer走了，那會是什麼情況？怎麼預測都會是兩極化。

是Max Meyer對Draxler的舊日情愫被引燃，那個遲鈍的傢伙赫然發覺無法沒有他，導致Leon最終被初戀情人甩了；還是Draxler留下的空缺，明擺著的許久不見的機會，Max這次終於把握住，他們能再次一起先發？

怎麼想都會是第二個條件附帶跟隨第一個結論。從Max最近幾個星期的憂心忡忡就可以看出來。

Leon不是傻子，青春期的叛逆彷彿再次湧上，他拒絕再被同一個人甩一次。

說起第一次是Max剛進沙爾克青年隊，Leon那會兒跟波鴻還在德乙，一個夢還沒開始，一個夢的雛形才剛要起步。他們倆的距離終究被無法互相體諒的鴻溝取代，死局最後是Max安靜的說著，「我們先分開吧。」

Leon還記得自己當時的茫然感受，他們那段時期是爭吵了一陣子，但他從未想過是這種結局。等到空白的腦子在幾個禮拜之後稍微運作起來，對付他的是Max Meyer的拒絕改變。  
「我們分手吧。」  
「這樣對我們都好。」  
「我們這樣還有什麼意思？」  
「對不起。」

事實上沒有一句話能夠逼退固執的Leon，真正激怒他的是Max接下來幾年的不聞不問，他拒接他的手機和簡訊，不再找他談論有關足球的一切，躲著他彷彿人間蒸發，跑去訓練場還是奧伯豪森的對質都宣告失敗，Max單方面的分手並沒有給他些許餘地。

Leon並沒有這麼好打發，他改變了方法，執拗地在綠茵場上來來回回，讓一場一場的比賽結束又開始，德乙的哨音在春去冬來裡的背景當中規律的響起。對波鴻來說，他只要上場就夠了。

在波鴻的出色表現終究讓蓋爾森基興那間俱樂部注意到，他沒有猶豫地就要捲鋪蓋走人，或許是對母隊太過絕情也對某個人太過深情，波鴻無所不用其極地推遲他的轉會，甚至和沙爾克差一點鬧上法庭。

然後最後一天，他終於不再需要看著更衣室衣櫃裡，被他藏在夾層裡的Max Meyer照片，因為他可以正大光明的走進更衣室，旁若無人地坐在他旁邊，當作一切都沒有發生。

在沙爾克的第一堂訓練課過後，他看著訓練中對他笑得靦腆的Max Meyer，好像彼此很陌生。四年以來的憤恨與委屈不知為何徹底宣洩了出來，在波鴻的壓力與想念如雷陣雨般打在他的腦門上，他只覺得Max那張笑臉十分刺眼，好像自己的感情從頭到尾都只是一廂情願。當下Leon忽然臉色一沉地，抓著他到停車場的一個陰暗角落，不顧Max的抗議和困惑就吻了他，小個子中場的溫度讓他很是想念。

「你走得倒是輕易，你又曾為我想過？」他貼著他的嘴角說話，沒有改變的是Max冷硬的嘴唇總是能在他的親吻下變得柔軟，改變的是他們的身高差距，讓Leon可以比以前更輕易的施力，讓他無處可逃。

「喂！」

不屬於Max Meyer的聲音在他耳邊傳來，隨著肩膀被用力的一推，Leon整個人摔到了旁邊的車門上。他一瞬間還不明白發生了什麼事。

「喂，Max擺明了不喜歡吧？」Draxler皺著眉，Leon對上了他責備與鄙視的眼神，他不甘示弱地瞪回去。Max羞憤地用手背抹著嘴唇的畫面在他眼中放大。

2.

Draxler轉會結束的那一天，Leon若無其事地度過了一個閒暇的下午。直到傍晚的電鈴響起，打開門的畫面是Max Meyer鬱鬱寡歡的神情，他默不作聲，一如往常的讓Max進門，轉身就準備晚餐去了，一切都規律得像平常的晚餐那樣，Max負責切菜擺盤，Leon則負責醬汁和麵條，只是缺少了平常的打鬧與甜蜜，氣氛濃重得像是深山裡的濃霧。

Leon自顧自的說起話來，一說就是好幾個話題，他的耳中只聽見瓦斯爐火中的輕微爆裂聲。  
「賽季終於要開始了呢，我們這次可不能跟上賽季一樣了。」  
「青年隊的人都陸續走了，升上來的人我都不怎麼認識呢。」  
「這禮拜一起去埃森吧，還滿想念當初那個球場。」

他看著鍋裡的番茄醬汁，黏稠得就像是一團糨糊。他怎樣都不願提起關於Draxler的話題，直到他想好該怎麼對付這個會讓他輸得一敗塗地的一幕。

但很明顯Max並沒有給他轉圜的空間。「Leon。」Max輕輕說，口氣溫柔得就像是水面上的波紋。「我－－」

「閉嘴，你現在什麼都不要說。至少先讓我把這頓飯吃完。」Leon不客氣地打斷他。他把義大利麵撈起放到盤裡，壓抑著顫抖的手，緩緩地淋上醬汁。他端著盤子走向餐桌，拉開椅子坐下，看都不看Max一眼。Max有些無奈的走向餐桌，伸手握住了他的上臂，這讓Leon有種莫名的排斥感，他手心的溫度緩緩在他身上蔓延，卻融化不了Leon心裡包裹著害怕的牆。

「如果你是要說Jule的事情，不用說我當然超級開心，那個自以為是的傢伙終於走了。」他對著捲起麵條的叉子慢慢說道，「你想說的事情，我的答案是不要，我不會答應跟你分手。」  
「啊？」

Leon覺得自己聽見了Max的詫異，但他認為只是錯覺。「我這次絕對不會答應。」

「嘿。」Max緩和地說，「我喜歡你。」  
「是嗎？」Leon反問道，叉子放下時與白色的盤緣碰撞，發出了清脆的聲響。「如果你的喜歡是這種樣子－－我寧願不要。」

他縮手逃避Max溫暖的手心。本來準備好的晚餐頓時讓他食慾全無，冒著熱氣的麵條使他一口都覺得反胃。「我算什麼？」Leon尖銳的問道，很明顯不是想知道答案，只是單純的想諷刺眼前這個人。

那句話很明顯扎傷了Max，他的臉部線條不自然地抽動了一下。Leon最討厭這種情況，明明受委屈的是他自己，卻讓全世界以為是他虧待了Max Meyer，就跟他們第一次分手一樣。

「如我所說的，我不在意你喜歡誰。如果要分手那也是我說了算。」Leon厭惡地說道。Max欲言又止的神情讓Leon打從心底徹底被惹火了，他悲哀的發現自己多多少少還是期待著Max會固執地反駁他，重複以前那些陳腔濫調。

【我是曾經喜歡Julian，但已經結束了。】  
【當初我很抱歉，因為我也不知道該怎麼辦。】  
【結束了，你知道嗎？Julian跟我說了，他有喜歡的人。】  
【Leon，相信我。】

但這次Max一句都沒說，他低垂著目光徹底被人看透了，如果說出類似的話，Leon也只會認為是低俗的謊言。

「你真的很殘忍。」Leon說道，喉中滾動的酸楚讓他咬著牙迸出最後一句話，他只想馬上離開。他站起身往通往二樓的樓梯走去，徒留餐廳裡的黃色燈光和Max Meyer一人。

他努力忽視他眼睛裡搖搖欲墜的液體，不知道是愧疚還是其他，Leon拒絕再想。


	2. Chapter 2

3.

Leon是第一個發現Max Meyer單戀沙爾克當家Draxler的人。

那些追逐的視線、期待的眼神、因為熱身而湊巧跑在Draxler身旁的Max Meyer，笑意就像是淺薄的雲煙，不認真注意不會發現其中的反常。再普通不過的招呼都被他巧妙的隱瞞，但只騙得了除了Leon以外的所有人。

只要偶爾和Draxler說上幾句話，就可以看到他因羞怯而發紅的耳根，揚著小小的下巴，帶著期盼的目光看進Draxler眼中，當Draxler風趣的說上幾句話時，Max的嘴角就會很明顯的彎出一個弧度，那時的畫面無論是誰在其中都顯得多餘。Leon徹底覺得自己就是個累贅，是阻擋自己幼時好友得到快樂的障礙。

忽視他沒有想像中的容易，Leon反而忍不住拿自己和Draxler比較。Max比以前跟他在一起時快樂，Draxler比自己當時成熟可靠，Draxler對球迷彬彬有禮，有耐心而且友善，Draxler擅於隱藏自己個性裡冷淡的一部分，不同於Leon對待陌生人與熟人有所區別，好惡表現在話語之中。

Max那種處於戀愛當下的喜悅，一天一天磨著Leon的神經，累積下來的煩躁讓他難以忽視，同時也發現自己比想像中還要在乎眼前這個人。他討厭自己每天跟隨Max的視線，卻發現他的目光在Draxler後頭打轉；他討厭Max把他們現在的關係界定為「曾經出了差錯卻難得挽回的朋友」；他討厭Max擅自決定的一切，假裝什麼都不曾發生。

Leon可負載的臨界值終於在某一次的日常訓練後引爆。

他背著球袋，看向處在倉庫的陰影中的Max，訓練後的他因為疲憊看起來毫無戒心，經歷了Max一個禮拜以來的安靜與無趣讓Leon忍不住想知道答案。「Jule傷退是那麼令你傷心的事情嗎？」Leon蹲下身，把球塞進櫃內，表現得就像是再普通不過的談話。「這是你的機會你知不知道？」

Draxler在聯賽中的受傷下場，隨後被宣告為長期傷退，明擺著的位置空缺等待著Draxler之後的替補，任何人都知道那位置將屬於Max Meyer。令Leon惱怒的是Max那種空洞的姿態，那種缺失慰藉的低潮讓Leon認為Draxler連帶把Max的心給奪走了，那種缺乏野心、死氣沈沈的Max只是徒有空殼，Leon從不知道Max會表現出這種樣子。

「我只是有點難過而已。你在說什麼？我當然會好好把握它。」Max說道，殊不知閃爍的眼神已經出賣了他。這引起Leon一陣惱怒，那股難受的窒悶在他胸口停留並且擴大。

某種程度上Max還是那個Max，他會對著媒體平淡的陳述他與Draxler的競爭關係，他會和他公平的競爭場上的位置，乍看之下他並沒有改變，改變的是那個平常因為Draxler而滿足的Max，現在就像掉落水面綠葉，停置在湖面中，偽裝不會死去。

「這麼多年來你真的沒變。」Leon忽然說道。  
「什麼？」  
「總是喜歡把私人感情帶入比賽之中。」  
「呃？」  
「以前是因為我，現在是因為他了嗎？傻瓜都看得出來了，」伴隨這句話的是Leon甩上櫃門的聲響，波鴻人直挺挺的看著他。「因為你喜歡那個傢伙！」  
「這和你無關吧。」Max頓了一下，不急不徐地答道。  
「的確無關，但是我——」  
「那你沒資格生氣吧。」Max冷淡地說道。

Leon深深吸了一口氣，他抬頭看了倉庫裡的天窗，這天的天氣陽光普照，在外的球迷交談聲清晰可聞，似乎是個說實話的好日子。

「你真的不知道我為什麼生氣？」他緩緩問道。  
「你就跟以前一樣難搞。我怎麼可能會知道？」Max不耐煩的回答，羞憤的臉頰讓他看起來義憤填膺，他似乎是受夠了Leon話中有話的無理取鬧，或是想要掩飾自己被戳破的感情問題，轉身就是推開倉庫的門。

「我喜歡你，你這個白痴。」

Leon走向前，伸手把門關上。當Max回頭時，他無視矮小中場的驚愕，低頭吻了他。

4.

或許是Max對Draxler的熱切表現得太過明顯，終究被Draxler所察覺。那天當Leon走進更衣室時，恰好看見Max滿臉羞怯，尷尬地捂著臉走出更衣室，Leon看見Draxler懊惱的站在裡頭。

「對不起。」Draxler說。  
「你跟我說這個有什麼用？」Leon冷冷地回應。被告白是一回事，被拒絕是一回事，他還沒看過有人在人家告白之前就先拒絕對方的情況。如果可以他可能會馬上給Draxler一拳，但他忍住動手的衝動。  
「我以為這樣會讓事情比較早結束。」Draxler溫柔地說。  
「對啊，但你只想到你自己而已。」Leon不屑地說道，憤怒的轉身就走，一丁點眼神都不想落在他的臉上。

結束訓練的半天，他都找不到Max Meyer，隔天他在奧伯豪森的一家咖啡廳裡看到了Max，他那時正看著故鄉街道的黃昏景色發呆。波鴻人悄無聲息的靠近小圓桌，在他的對面坐下。

Max瞅了他一眼，低垂的睫毛在餘暉下留下細碎的陰影，Leon很想親吻那片顫抖的黑色。同時間Leon十分痛恨這個情況，失戀的Max，得到機會的自己，他到底是該歡呼還是悲傷？

奧伯豪森的街道冷清，夕陽的光線特別容易使人哀愁，幾個孩子在街道旁的空地玩耍也掩蓋不了這座空蕩小城的靜謐，Leon看著Max的側臉，想著自己很久沒這麼靜悄悄地看過他了。

「你來做什麼？」Max淡淡地問道。  
「看看你，我擔心你。」  
「你其實很開心吧？」  
「嗯，我不開心一定是騙人的。」Leon坦承道。  
「你以為我會因為這樣就跟你在一起？」Max不可置否。  
「我不知道。之前的話我不是說說而已。我已經告訴你我的是怎麼想的，選擇權還是在你。」Leon柔聲說，一臉輕鬆，完全不著急的神態不像是隨意裝出來的樣子。

「如果跟你在一起真的那麼好，為什麼我們當初會分開？」  
「因為我們那時都很膽小吧。對不起。」

他的眼神從街景上拉回，轉頭看著Max的側臉和因為夕照而顯得金黃的鬢角。Max將自己的臉埋在雙手之中，從中發出的聲音有些模糊。「這一切真是一團糟。」

「你還有我啊。」Leon伸手握住他的手腕，略微戲謔地說道，「想哭就哭，逞強什麼。」  
「你給我閉嘴。」  
「對不起。」  
「幹嘛啦？你到底有什麼好對不起的？」Max不耐煩地說道，但氣焰因為疲憊而降低了幾分。  
「如果我們沒有分開，你就不會喜歡他了吧。」  
「少臭美了。」  
「Max Meyer，請你再喜歡我吧。」

Leon說出這句話的同時，Max毫無緣由的笑了，悲喜夾雜在其中。

當他們回到Leon在波鴻的家時，Max大概是一整天的負面情緒累積過多，乾澀的眼睛與濃濃的睡意只想讓他好好睡上一覺，說了幾句言不由衷的話就爬上了Leon的床。兩人再度在與年少時期相同的地方上相對而眠時，Leon捨不得閉上眼睛。他在Max的額頭上落下一個晚安吻。黑暗中Max安穩的睫毛、安穩的呼吸讓Leon著實沈靜了一會兒。

「晚安。」在他們分手後第四年，Leon說道。


	3. Chapter 3

5.

那一個賽季的Leon並沒有成為主力球員。可能是因為在球場與學校兩邊跑的緣故，兩邊要一起應付的事情實在太多。與能夠專心致志的Max相反，Leon在波鴻與蓋爾森基興間通勤的次數來到了稀鬆平常的地步，名義上剛在一起的兩人只能利用訓練結束和放學的時間相處，和第一次交往不同的是，他們給對方的空間恰到好處。

Leon會在放學時驅車前往蓋爾森基興，接送剛結束訓練的Max，偶爾他會撒撒嬌希望他待在波鴻久一點，或是乾脆住一晚，Max從來沒有拒絕過。Leon從離開波鴻後還沒有這麼滿足過，之前一段時間的單戀就像火車過站沒有留下痕跡。

而Max從來都不了解，Leon說什麼請他陪讀一直都只是障眼法。那會兒Leon才打開家門，Max拿出打發時間的遊戲機，一個窩在沙發上打電動，一個坐在地毯上寫作業。Max短暫分神看向認真盯著課本的Leon，後者轉頭露出了虎牙和略微傻氣的微笑，什麼都沒說就吻了上來。深陷在沙發裡的Max Meyer從來都不知道，這麼多年來的Leon就是個詐騙集團。

「書。」Max勉強說道，Leon的挑逗讓他難以拒絕，困在沙發與Leon間的他無路可退。「你明天要畢業考了吧？」  
「晚一點看也來得及。」Leon回應，他專心親吻著Max溫度略低的唇，滿意地看到它因為自己的吸吮與舔弄而紅腫了起來，他一手捧著沙爾克中場的臉頰，一手不安份地隔著棉質上衣地逗弄Max的乳頭。舌尖霸道地鑽進齒列，搗亂Max本來平靜的心跳。

Max僵硬的反應多多少少透露著生疏，但Leon缺乏耐心地不給他喘息的機會，上下的刺激讓小傢伙幾乎要窒息，也讓他差點咬了Leon的舌尖。Leon恣意的舔舐他濕潤的上顎毫不意外地引起一陣癢意，Max只能掐著對方的手臂作為小小的反彈。

「還不習慣？」Leon說的這句話比較像是陳述句而不是問句。  
「誰會習慣……啊……」波鴻人的指尖直接地在他敏感的乳尖來回搓揉，截斷了他想抗議的話語。「慢點……」  
「抱歉。」Leon似笑非笑地說道。他握上Max因為惱羞成怒，想盡辦法想掐他臉頰的雙手。「那我接下來要做『事情』之前都先問你好嗎？Meyer先生？」

Leon並沒有聽到預想中Max惱怒的回嘴，他本來通紅的臉頰如今看起來像是會滲出血來，偏移的視線讓波鴻人忽然覺得哪裡不太對勁，他說不上來。Max死死盯著旁邊的桌角，不願意看他。

幾秒過後Leon忽然想通了。

「你……該不會……沒有經驗吧？」Leon冷靜地問道，希望自己的發言被反駁。  
「我不像你，每天都有不同人等著你回去『獲得經驗』。」Max不情願地說，盡力隱瞞話語中的害臊令Leon發出了一聲哼笑。  
「你到底把我想像成什麼樣的人？」Leon伸手撫了撫他的臉頰，在他的眼瞼覆上一吻，希望那能平穩他緊張的心緒，「不管我身旁的人是誰，我可是一直都想著你。」親吻中的嘴唇顫抖了一下，Max發出模糊的單音，但兩人都無心再說話，Leon緩緩地輕捲他安分的舌尖，彼此溫柔地交纏，Leon感受到Max頻率過快的喘息，伸手來回撫摸他的尾骨，但似乎只有讓他的呼吸加劇。

毫無疑問地，眼前這個人不曾有過性愛的笨拙加深了Leon對他的慾念，Max從頭到尾只會是他一個人的，他一個人的。Leon的下半身難耐地燒灼他的理智，隔著衣料貼在Max溫度過高的小腹上讓他幾乎要射了，窄小的沙發空間讓周遭的空氣凝滯，充滿情色。他退開半吋，推高Max的短袖上衣後迅速地把它丟到沙發底下，也直起身來脫去自己的。

再次壓上Max的身體時，他們的體溫好像都升高了些，光裸的觸碰讓親吻更顯露骨，Leon把手伸進Max的短褲，隔著內褲撫觸對方的陰莖時，下方的人發出了一陣痛苦卻又滿足的低吟。  
「不要碰⋯⋯」Max咬牙說道，他忍不住全身顫抖。  
「放鬆⋯⋯」Leon說，他分開Max的雙腿，脫去礙事的底褲，用大拇指描繪著洞孔周圍的皺摺，Max的前端已經滲出了一些透明的液體，Leon的手心混著前列腺液與手汗徹底濕了一手。

Max的一腳弓在沙發邊緣，腳踝處本來懸著的短褲也搖落了，他的雙手毫無重心地抓著皮質沙發。敏感的下身正被Leon給掌握著，臉蛋痛苦地皺成一團，喘不過氣地連連蹬腿。微風從一旁的窗戶吹進來，讓光裸身子的他直打哆嗦。Leon一隻手墊了墊後方飽滿的囊袋，敏感的下緣使Max的大腿一陣痠麻，他緊緊皺著眉，任由Leon彎下身去，用濕潤的嘴唇嘖嘖吻上他的大腿內側，左右兩邊各來一遍。

這樣的前戲對Max來說還是太過，當Leon的嘴終於吻上他脹痛的陰莖時，他幾乎就要射了。  
「忍著點。」依稀聽見Leon寵溺的說，他起身來安撫道，冰冷的指尖在他發熱的臉頰上很有舒緩的作用，Leon俯下身去含住了造成他掙扎的根源，Max的雙手無力地抓著Leon深色的髮絲，短短細細的髮梢一併刺激著他的掌心，完全使不上力去推挪半吋。

瀕近瘋狂的邊緣讓他咬緊下唇，忍住發出類似求饒的呻吟。舌頭如凌遲般點劃著彎月型的鈴口，Max難受地拱起腰桿，死死盯著Leon家天花板上的吊燈，上頭的裝飾無法分散他的注意力。

Leon張口吞沒了他的分身，像是緩慢品嚐某種美食般，舌面大面積地舔過柱身，Max大口哈氣，蜷曲的腳趾摩擦過Leon牛仔褲的褲頭，私密處充滿了Leon的氣息與淫靡的水聲。他完整吞入Max脹痛的陰莖，前端所分泌的清液與他的口水混雜在一塊，有些流進他的喉嚨，有些則從Leon的嘴角流出，滑過他有著些許鬍髭的下顎。

深頂之中Leon讓舌尖挑弄著對方敏感的鈴口周圍，舌面不時舔過他敏感的龜頭下緣，然後他感受到本來溫度頗高的洞口緩緩吐出了一股冰涼的精液，Max的腰身一陣痙攣，本來抓撓著他的髮梢的掌心縮了又放。他用指尖勾起舌尖上屬於Max的白液，伸手抹在了Max發洩過後而恍惚的臉頰上。

「不喜歡嗎？」回答Leon的是Max被玷污後不滿得深深皺眉的臉。微微恐懼的他抬起手，小傢伙的雙手越過了波鴻人的肩膀，撒嬌似的渴望擁抱般的撫慰，Leon理所當然成全了他，眼中盡是毫無條件的溺愛。「畢業之後，終於可以專心一起踢球了呢。」他忽然說道。

Max鑽向他的頸側，幾不可察的低聲回答了聲，「嗯。」

6.

很長一段時間，Leon以為2015年的夏天會在九月一日那天徹底結束，但是周遭的事物並沒有如他想中的定格在陰影之中。夏天還在蓋爾森基興的景色裡，炎熱的氣溫逐日退散，秋意在樹與樹間的縫隙中等待，寒風掠過灌木叢時讓人打起哆嗦，夏天的餘熱存在正午的陽光中，而Leon與Max的情誼只差一點氣力就能死去。

轉會截止日的前三天，Leon就待在波鴻，哪兒也不去。他已經去看過了他與Max相遇的那個球場，就在埃森一個不起眼的街道旁邊。十一歲的Max踢球頗有靈性，相對於其他同齡的小孩，他令人目不轉睛的帶球過人幾乎戰無不勝，Leon是偶然遇見他的，若不是和父親恰好去埃森找人，遇見Max可能會是好幾年後的事。

當他靠進場邊，見到父親朋友的孩子有如找到救世主般，拱著他上場加入，Leon沒有多想就答應了。言談之間他聽到那個矮小的傢伙是杜伊斯堡青訓營的，微捲的金髮和大眾化的姓氏，和常人相比並沒有什麼特別之處，直到他看見Max一對一的盤帶，他精準的傳球十分出類拔萃。

「你是哪一間俱樂部的？」十一歲的Max問道。  
「波鴻。你呢？」  
「杜伊斯堡。如果你以後－－呃……想踢球但又沒有對象－－可以找我。」Max靦腆地說道。Leon看見Max的隊友向他簇擁而來，他應該很少擔心沒有對手，反而是Leon，除了青訓營以外就沒有玩耍的對象。

Leon在波鴻所熟習的技巧終究強過同齡的Max Meyer，他看得出Max被他斷球下，眼神裡散發的驚訝。比賽結束後Max走向他，大方地問他是否能留下聯絡方式，Leon微笑著答應了。他所沒想到的是看起來自視甚高的Max還是個不願服輸的傢伙，在那之後他會偶爾固執地守在波鴻訓練場，央求Leon與他一對一，即使每次勝負他都以敗北告終。

很快他們成為了朋友，Leon從沒想過他們的友誼會持續那麼久－－波鴻的更衣室外，那個金髮的孩子因為被他偷襲成功而滿臉通紅，他的溫度在Leon的唇上短暫停留，Leon並未感到抱歉，他一直都很喜歡他害臊的樣子，不同於世人眼中那個冷靜、認真專注的Max Meyer，Leon眼前的Max的表情總是豐富很多。他也喜歡Max嬌小的身軀在他後頭追趕的樣子，當Leon帶球跑太快時，他會氣喘吁吁的從後方拉住他的衣角，用差一截的身高仰望Leon的臉，假裝生氣地抱怨。

父母離異的空虛被他所填滿，Leon的生活似乎不再那麼無趣，曾經以為足球只是令他轉移注意的消遣，不知何時開始變得因為Max而重要起來。Leon不想被他超越，想要他只追逐著自己。

時光荏苒，那座埃森的球場，依舊靜靜地坐落在街道旁，它位於波鴻與奧伯豪森之間，是他們開始的地方。Leon躺在球場中央看著紫色暮靄的天際，只感受到孤獨。不知過了多久，絲絨般的夜色緩緩取代了眼前的景象，Leon看見倒立的影像，不知何時靠近他的孩子一臉擔憂。「您沒事吧？媽媽說躺在外面會著涼哦。」

他起身來，拍拍屁股上的灰塵，溫和地問道，「沒事，這麼晚還在外面踢球嗎？」  
「對呀，一下下就好，要一起嗎？」  
「不了，我得回家。」Leon說道，孩子難掩失望，他安撫地拍拍他蓬鬆而軟的金髮，看上去和同齡的Max有些相似，Leon在心裡自嘲地笑了笑。

他轉身離開球場，離開這個充滿Max Meyer的地方。開車返回波鴻的路上，他腦中紛飛的雜念只想讓道路永遠沒有盡頭。

「你為什麼昨天要親我？這個玩笑一點都不好笑！」稚氣的嗓音在波鴻訓練場旁迴盪。  
「不是玩笑。」  
「我不會再上當了－－」  
「Max，我喜歡你，不只是朋友的那種喜歡。」  
「⋯⋯可是－－我們是－－」  
「我們都是性別男。真開心你發現了問題所在。」

Leon打開家門，以往那個喜歡賴在別人家的始作俑者不在。過去他曾嫌分分合合麻煩，一再的提出同居的請求時，Max總會正色地說道「我可不想過靡爛的生活。」絲毫沒發現他把他紅透的耳根看在眼裡。而此刻的Leon家就像乾淨整齊的模型屋，被他摺得整齊的衣物疊在沙發旁，少去Max習以為常的凌亂。他是那個維持自己家裡秩序的人，沒有母親在身邊使他習慣並且擅長照顧自己，相反地Max就是個幸福到被過度關心的例子。

衣櫃裡掛著Max在沙爾克青年隊時的隊服，他脫下外套時著實盯著那件皇家藍的球衣好一會兒，這傢伙就像他的幽靈，人不在這裡卻也同時存在於有他的任何空間，他撫摸著背面白色的燙字，感覺到衣服不尋常的厚度，掀開底部默默地發現自己的波鴻球衣包裹在其下。Leon深深嘆了口氣。

「嘿，為什麼我有好多球衣不見，而且衣櫃裡有一堆你的球衣？」  
「是你自己拿去送人，之後又忘記了吧？」  
「是嗎？」  
「而且你本來就有很多我的球衣啊。」Max無辜地說道。


	4. Chapter 4

7.

沙爾克主場二比零法蘭克福，距2014年賽季尾聲還剩四輪比賽，全隊籠罩在掙求歐冠資格的壓力之下，每一場比賽都是至關重要；在這樣的背景下，Leon第一次在比賽過後重重地把Max壓上了更衣室的隔間。

Max常常想Leon是不是當時出了什麼差錯，無可避免的懷疑到自己身上。自己說錯話了嗎？不該裝出沒興趣的樣子嗎？自己露出了不滿的表情嗎？應該更坦率的開口，應該更專心的聆聽，早一點察覺Leon的神色嗎？好像安排Julian和Leon站在Max的左右路不是教練的普通戰術，而是Leon心裡不可觸及的地雷。但他沒有直接詢問，處於困惑之中任由Leon把他拉進淋浴間。地板上還留有水漬，粗魯的拉扯濺起了水珠。

還沒說話就被Leon湊上的唇打擾，他們的衣服上還留有剛沐浴完的香氣，私人裝束如今看來只是毫無要緊的阻礙，而Leon樂意親手把它們從Max身上剝下。  
「外面還有⋯⋯人。」Max用氣音說，他們的臉離得過近，導致他感受到自己的氣息打在Leon的頰上再回彈到自己的，小空間外的聲響清晰可聞。

「是嗎？」Leon的口氣很明顯是敷衍，他的左手捏著Max的下巴以便更深入的吻他，右手沿著小腹往下，隔著內褲揉了一下Max的脆弱，直接了當的行為讓Max刷紅了臉。淋浴間外的燈光一片漆黑，只要打開通往更衣室的門，拐個彎就可以看到他們倆的耳鬢廝磨，Max不安地望向入口處，生怕看見球場保安人員或者隊友。

「你在生氣嗎？」Max不安地問道，他拉著Leon的衣袖以免不爭氣的坐到地板上去。

Leon熟知他的敏感地帶，知道要怎麼在短時間之內讓他達到高潮，即使Max的身體每次都表現得無法負荷的樣子。他吻著Max耳後的髮根，讓小個子中場頻頻顫抖。

「我沒有。」Leon略顯固執的回答，「我只是不喜歡那該死的戰術，不想要在傳球給你時，看到另外一邊Julian的臉。」他單手抽開小個子中場腰間的皮帶，撫上Max的大腿中央，連一絲絲想逃離的渴望都給剝奪，堆在他腳邊的長褲讓Max難以做最後的掙扎。  
「那就是生氣好嗎？」Max不滿的回答，聲音軟綿綿的降低了殺傷力，殊不知自己在Leon耳邊的喘氣只掀起了對方的獸慾。他的手往腰部施力讓Max忍不住墊腳，讓他敏感的下身牢牢地貼近他的手心。

Leon吻上Max緊緊咬著下唇的嘴，呻吟聲從嘴邊徑自滑落，他必須圈住Leon的肩際以支撐被摸得發軟的腰側，Leon的手掌正惡劣的沿著洞孔撫弄，不時摩擦傘狀的邊緣，他唯一能做的只有盯著他肩膀後的白色牆面，盡快結束這點折磨。連續動作、直接而煽情的手淫讓他們很快聽見了Leon手中斷續的噴濺聲響，眼前的白光讓他像是雪地裡的盲人，短暫看不清眼前的景象。Max短暫的失神中被Leon給翻了過來，幾乎要跌一跤。當Leon的指尖在後方摸索時他整個人清醒了過來。

「不要在這裡，我們先回家⋯⋯」回答他的是Leon戳進他內壁的手指，刮搔著敏感的腸道。「唔……」

冰冷的牆壁無法分散他的注意，Max的手爪在牆面上用力地握緊。Leon安撫似地在他脖子上落下幾個吻後，用濕潤的舌舔弄他敏感的耳骨，接著輕咬他的耳垂。缺少潤滑劑幫助的性愛被Leon搞得緩慢又冗長，他的食指在緊縮的穴口來回拈壓，然後放進第二指。Max努力地放鬆自己的後庭，一方面又要站得筆直，沒有支撐的體位讓他汗水淋漓。他聽見了後方Leon解開褲頭的聲音，抵在洞口的性器隨時都要挺入。

「你還喜歡Julian嗎？」後方的痛楚讓他沒聽清Leon的問句，於是Leon重重地推入後又問了一次。Max簡直不敢相信自己聽見了什麼，畢竟在這種情況下被質問怎樣都不是個好時機。  
「笨蛋，我才不－－」Max困難的說道，Leon在他耳後的親吻無法減緩那股刺痛，最深處傳來的沒有快感只有痛楚，他沒有自覺地哭了出來。「什麼啦嗚嗚嗚⋯⋯」  
「嘿，」Leon親吻他眼角的液體，緩慢的推進自己脹大分身，被包裹住的緊緻讓他幾乎要繳械。「深呼吸，放鬆。」

他握住了Max剛發洩完的脆弱，感覺到他在自己的手中再度挺立了起來，Leon不斷的在他敏感的耳後吹氣，使Max無意間放鬆了幾分，他嘗試著在他的內部抽動，這讓Max無法自抑的大叫出聲。雖然外頭淨是比賽過後的杳無人聲，Max的喘息還是讓人不禁擔心起他們現在的行為，是否會引起保安人員的注意。

Max的喘息與呻吟拍打在他與冰冷的牆面之間，缺乏以往Leon在他頸邊安撫般的親吻使他有些恍惚，以致於他沒聽清Leon在他耳邊不斷說的話，他只依稀聽見了幾句。  
「你這個樣子Julian知道嗎？」  
「多希望你從沒遇見他。」  
「這次不會再讓你走了。」  
「Max，我對你而言算什麼？」

小個子中場最後還是跪了下去，無力的雙腿難以接受Leon用力的撞擊，在跌落之前波鴻人抓住了他的手臂，在他痠麻的腸道裡抽動了一下，溫熱的內壁被他的精液所填滿。Max Meyer眼中的景象往後退去只剩一片白，遠方傳來Leon說的那句話。「你還喜歡Julian嗎？」

接著Max Meyer什麼也沒聽見了。

8.

Max從軟綿綿的床上醒來，眼前的床鋪就跟夢裡一樣總是輕輕晃蕩，使人容易安然入夢，但他不知為何就是醒來了。被單棉柔的觸感像是昨天什麼都沒有發生過，下半身的整潔與清爽就像剛洗完澡一樣。

直到他兩腳著地，腰際傳來的些許痠痛讓他繃緊了眉心。他看向手機，十二點一刻，已經錯過了早上的訓練。手機裡的新訊息是Sane傳來的。

「你還好嗎？Leon跟教練說你今天不太舒服？」

Max可以說是被這句話間接的惹火了，他盡可能快速地把東西收一收便跳上車，腰部傳來的不適感好意的提醒他，今天怎樣都不是個出門的好日子。

Leon在他出門前傳來的訊息簡短而薄弱，「對不起。」他彷彿可以看見Leon說這句話時的懊悔，但Max看著那段文字只有毫不理解的憤怒。

於是他開著車駛近蓋爾森基興，停好車，走進這天進行封閉訓練的訓練場，經過幾名已經要離開的隊友，他的動作一氣呵成，好像今天的身體狀況並未有任何不適－－接著他跨過場邊的欄杆，場上只剩幾名青年隊的球員在進行附加訓練，教練與助教已經離開了。他逕自走向Leon，沒有回答Sane對他說的那句「Max，你怎麼來了？」

Max往Leon的身上用力一推，他猝不及防地踉蹌了一下，屁股著地，因為Max可是使出了全身的力氣表達了他的憤慨。趁著其他人都還沒反應的瞬間，他撲到Leon身上就給了一拳。Sane很快的架開他們，但很難拉住氣頭上的Max Meyer，他就像隻被惹怒的貓般暴跳如雷，「你這個混蛋！」

很明顯的是Sane他們並不知道發生了什麼，Leon不發一語抹了抹剛剛挨揍的傷口，陰沈地的說道，「嘿，沒關係。讓我們兩個說個話好嗎？」

Max被放開後可以說是冷靜了一些，Sane狐疑地點頭，領著剛才處於震驚之中的青訓隊友，走過空曠的草皮，他們不時回頭看，生怕平常溫和的Meyer改變了主意再次掄起拳頭。Max發紅的眼盯著Leon，半是憤怒、半是不理解，似乎很難講出完整的句子，「你怎麼可以對我⋯⋯對我⋯⋯」

「對不起。」Leon柔聲說，就像那個平常總是百般呵護他的少年。

Max不知為何一時之間心軟了，頓時覺得自己就像個鬧場的無賴。他的表情扭曲了下，慢慢退後抱著頭蹲下，今天的草皮因為早上的細雨而有些潮濕，就跟他現在眼裡的感覺一樣。「你這個白痴，我和Julian已經結束了，沒了！」

他的眼角餘光看見Leon默默的走進，他紛亂的心緒只想在此刻傾瀉而出。「我是曾經喜歡他⋯⋯當初我很抱歉，除了和你斷絕往來之外我還能怎麼辦？」Max語無倫次地說道，「結束了，你知道嗎？Julian跟我說他有喜歡的人。如果你這麼在意這件事，你為什麼還要跟我在一起？你為什麼不試著相信我？」

他低著頭，看見眼裡的液體滴落在草皮上。他沒看見的是Leon的表情複雜，那種夾雜著後悔與被揭穿的羞愧在他臉上顯露無疑。「Max——」

「白痴，我喜歡的人是你啊。」Max說道，他站起身來，停頓，轉身就走。

波鴻人伸手拉住了他，把他拉進一個令人難以抗拒的懷抱。「對不起。」Leon又說。Max發覺這是他們交往來，自己的幼時好友最常說的一句話。

「我比你想像中的還要喜歡你。」Leon在他耳邊說道，聲音像是悶雷般穿過耳朵。「你說我該怎麼辦？如果我這輩子都只想要你，我該怎麼辦？」

Leon坦白的話語幾乎要讓Max停止了呼吸，他的心臟一陣緊縮，像是將死之人般遭受電擊，引起身體劇烈戰慄，而那個用言語按摩著他心臟的人絲毫不知道自己所說的話有什麼樣的份量。

「你不逃走的話，我就會一直在這裡——」Max說，同時覺得自己很可笑，明明他才是那個當初逃走的人。膽小鬼說出的盡是些口是心非的話，從小到大的話術沒有長進過。

Leon沒有回答他，反而在他濕潤的的眼角親了一下。他收緊手臂，抱緊眼前矮小的少年。


	5. Chapter 5

9.

季末的尾聲是沙爾克宣告出局。這一個賽季的Max出場時間很少， 而切爾西來的義大利人終究沒能帶領球隊進入歐冠資格區，留下的就也只有對陣皇家馬德里那場經典。Max的心情自然不是很好，他沒有像是以往對待Keller那樣，誠實地表達抗議，畢竟Di Matteo和他沒有青訓時期的革命情感，沒有他的特別關照也在情理之中。

能見到Max Meyer煩躁無比的只有波鴻人一人。他是唯一一個可以讓Max盡情鬧彆扭的傢伙。不同於一般新聞上那個冷靜而疏離的中場球員，Max總是在眾人喧鬧中莫名其妙就靜了下來，腦筋不斷地打結，不明白自己究竟為何就是上不了每一個先發名單。

因此當Leon把他壓在門板上親吻時，Max無法掩飾自己有多喜歡他這麼做。也只有他一個人可以忍受他因為足球而陰陽怪氣的性格，每日捉弄Leon成了小個子中場的舒壓管道。嘴唇碰撞之時，Max總會忘記自己的艱難境地，偶爾想到對方比他容易能排在先發名單之上，他就會作出一點小報復。

五分鐘前，他們正在往家的路途上，Max惡作劇地在他開車時伸手撫摸他的大腿內側，他多次制止他只換來Max無辜的注視。要不是Leon的開車技術很好，車子肯定失控。他們在等紅燈時掀起了另一波的攻防戰，而一手操作方向盤的Leon節節敗退，Max無比得意的看著他起了反應的大腿中央，停車前他以在Leon一個臉頰上的親吻做為勝利的宣告，下一秒就被波鴻人拖出副駕駛座。Max開門時都感受到了Leon的中央鮮明地頂著他的臀部。

Leon一手揪著他的領子，一手甩上了門，對付Max的是他直接而煽情的親吻，幾乎就要咬破了Max的嘴唇。「剛剛還真的膽子不小啊。」Leon低沉地說道。

Max不說話，他忙著應付Leon的舌在他嘴裡搗亂，不甘示弱地回應他的親吻，兩人交纏在一起，Leon忽然伸進他上衣的手掌讓他冷得打了個哆嗦。「好冷，去房裡。」

Leon同意的應了一聲，嘴唇依舊沒離開，握著他的肩就往屋內走去。這讓Max差點跌了一跤，但被Leon摟住了腰。房內很暖，Max被推倒在雙人床上時首先看見的是潔白的天花板，迅速脫掉上衣的Leon很快就籠罩了他的視線，他推高Max的襯衣，從小腹處往上親吻，留下了一片濕潤的色澤，並在他的乳尖停了下來，另一邊則用左手照看好。Max的雙手沒有支點地抓著他的背，但並沒有使Leon的節奏慢下來。

Leon在吸吮與舔弄過後用上了牙咬，咬著他鎖骨的凹陷處，這讓Max發出了吃痛的悶哼。「嘿。」

波鴻人沒理他，繼續自己手上的作業，脫去Max的衣褲後也脫去自己的，房間內很亮，午後的陽光照進屋內形成了一個明亮的斜角。Max對於他們袒裎相見這回事還不是很習慣，Leon赤裸裸的視線掃了他全身上下，蓄勢待發的下體頂在他的小腹讓他忍不住臉熱了起來。「有必要……這麼生氣？」Max問道，試圖讓Leon的動作慢下來。

「剛剛不知道是誰比我還急？」Leon戲謔地說道。他握上Max的陰莖，反覆地上下撸動，引起Max一陣呻吟再也說不出話，只能頻頻低喘。「我是不介意在車子內……但你也知道，你的床比較大。」

他嘖嘖吻上Max早已被親得紅腫的唇，說上幾句揶揄的話就會讓Max試圖咬住他的舌尖，但他總是很輕易的就閃過，繼續舔吮他充滿津液的口腔。接著他忽然探下身去，原本撫弄他下體的手改用濕潤的嘴包覆，Max總是很想知道Leon是從哪裡學來替人口交的技巧，舌面滑過Max傘狀部分的邊緣時，他忍不住扭了一下。Leon嫻熟的吞吐與適時的深頂每次都讓人別無他法，只能抓緊床單希望高潮快點來臨。

才這麼想的同時，Max就射了。他羞憤的發現Leon狡黠的笑容是那麼刺眼，嘴角還留著他的乳白色液體。「你……吃什麼啦……」  
Leon低聲笑了，他抹去嘴角的殘餘說道，「我大概知道你為什麼這麼急了。」他調情地說道，食指與拇指沾了點Max的精液，在Max眼前將兩指併攏又分開。「這麼濃稠……」

Max憤怒地伸手壓下他的後腦粗魯的親吻，只想讓他囉嗦的嘴閉上個幾分鐘，這似乎正中Leon的下懷，他一邊吻著嬌小的中場，一隻手在枕頭底下撈啊撈，很快摸出了一條潤滑劑。「進來啊。」Max挑釁地說道。  
「如你所願。」Leon柔聲說，他擠了薄荷味的軟膏，食指伸入他敏感的洞口進行擴張，Max粗喘著試圖放鬆，以容納Leon的第二指與第三指，本來緊緻的甬道好像麻痺了，似乎已經習慣伸縮的穴口所帶來的陣陣痙攣。

沙爾克後腰抬起他的右腳，充血的性器抵在洞口時能讓Max感受到他的火熱與突兀，Leon緩緩的埋入Max的深處後嘗試地擺起腰來。Max隨著他的進出呻吟了起來，黏膩的嗓音撩撥著Leon的耳膜使他又硬了幾分，波鴻人十分喜歡Max臉色潮紅地喘息，他床上毫無防備的姿態與散落的淺色髮絲讓人想更過分的欺負他。

Leon一邊撸動著Max的分身，一邊繼續自己的進出，每一下都頂到最深，他的陰囊拍打著Max的臀瓣，規律地抽送，Max甜而膩人的嗓音愛撫著Leon的聽覺。Leon很滿意地看見Max本來發洩過後的柱體又挺立了起來，緊緊揪著床單也無法分散Max的慾望，他伸手碰觸自己脹滿的性器，混亂之中Leon偶爾會握住他的手。

他們氣喘吁吁地逼近彼此的高潮，接著Leon悶哼著在Max的小腹上灑下一片狼藉，連同Max一起。Leon緊貼著Max比他嬌小得多的身軀，戀戀不捨地親吻他因為失神而微啟的唇瓣。「要不要承認你從上車開始就很想要？」

「哼。」Max不願承認的口氣聽起來像是嬌嗔。  
「我比較喜歡你這樣直接的要求，而不是迂迴地引誘我上你一輪。」Leon說，露出了他傻氣而認真的微笑。

10.

Leon在魯爾河谷的一個寬敞的河濱找到了Max，他們面對著緩緩下降的夕陽，暖色的光線照映著Max的臉頰，Leon不知道其中的哀傷是因為自己還是Julian Draxler。昨日的沙爾克核心與隊友一一道別，那股痛楚一下一下抽在Max的心上，更衣室裡，Leon分心的看著與他相隔老遠的Max的手心，倔強的他並沒有如他所想像那樣握緊拳頭，當Draxler彎下腰與他擁抱道別時，Max硬是擠出一個虛弱的微笑，他低垂的睫毛掩蓋不了哀傷。

Draxler還是離開了，他推開更衣室的門，帶走的不只是他在沙爾克好幾年的行囊，其中也有那個屬於Leon初戀的心。

Leon駛近Max的跑車，車子的主人站在道路邊緣遠望夕陽下的魯爾河，Leon在車前五公尺處停了下來。他深深吸了一口氣走下車，看見Max臉上疑似風乾的淚痕時突然覺得很害怕。不知道自己一個小時前是哪來的勇氣就這麼衝過來，可能是因為他終究心軟了，無法逃脫名為Max Meyer的牢籠。可能是因為他想惡狠狠地給他一個吻，在一個沒有人煙的地方剝開他的衣物、留下他肆虐的痕跡，讓他從此以後都忘不了他。只有少部分的或許……他只是擔心他而已。

【五點。在河濱。有話對你說。】  
【我不想聽。】  
【我會一直等你。】

Max轉頭給他的自嘲笑容看起來比哭還難看。他聲音略微沙啞地說道，Leon看著不遠處的一塊濕地，河水拍打著河岸一下一下地帶走上頭的泥沙。「我去找了Julian，在他離開以前我去找了他。我跟他告白了。」

Leon忍住想要伸手往他蒼白的臉頰上抹去他眼淚的衝動，水珠反映著落日的景色看上去格外刺眼。「你不要命了，對吧？我一開始就跟你說了什麼？」  
「你要我沒事不要靠近他，不然就在他面前親我。」Max笑了笑。

微風徐徐吹來，帶來周遭草木的氣味。Leon忽然有些分心，這樣的場景讓他想起剛轉會沙爾克時，一個人在河濱慢跑，想著過去與Max的種種與未來，當時因為一個人已經遠離的心，使他悲哀地無法做更多的想像。

「……我喜歡你，親愛的Leon。」

Leon握緊了拳頭，沒有回話。Max自己說了下去，「他是除了你之外，另外一個我很認真看待的人。我承認放下他沒有那麼容易。對不起。」

波鴻人覺得自己聽出了弦外之音，「我可沒說要分手－－」

「或許是我從來沒有好好跟他表達過，所以從來都沒有真正的結束。」Max打斷他。「所以我跟他說了。他這次把我的告白聽完了，Julian說你曾經去找他。那很謝謝你。」  
「……沒什麼。」Leon逞強地說道。「我除了威脅他以外，什麼也沒做……」  
「不，」Max走到他面前，像以往那樣總是握著他的手腕。在訓練中在替補席在巴士上，那樣的動作總會給他帶來安全感。「對不起。」

Leon總是很佩服Max善於使用貧乏的詞彙。在團體中他不是個多話的人，但他的人緣卻一直都比自己好。他言簡意賅的說話方式像是一股暖流，可以融化每一個人的心。可能是因為相處過久的關係，Leon總是很難聽出Max話裡的溫暖與坦率，所以當他誠實說出一句話時，Leon常常以為自己聽錯了。

他默默看著Max眼裡閃爍的液體，彎下腰來擁他入懷。「在看到你之前⋯⋯我已經原諒了你。」他悶悶地說道。「不要再哭了好嗎⋯⋯」  
「你以為這很容易？」Max在他耳邊抱怨道，濃濃的鼻音像是嗡嗡地的耳鳴。Leon感覺到他的眼淚擦過自己的脖子，像是止不住的泉水。「對不起，我曾經真的喜歡他⋯⋯」Max懊悔的口氣讓Leon的五臟六腑一陣緊縮。  
「算了吧。」Leon心軟地回應。「有一部分也是我的錯——」

「不對，是我太——」Max固執地想反駁，但Leon早就受夠了他從頭到尾充滿歉意的口氣，他低頭吻上他因為情緒起伏而紅腫的嘴角，上頭鹹鹹的眼淚讓他無法控制地自我厭惡了起來。

「這次可不行再逃了。」Leon低頭對著他的鼻尖說話，捧著他的臉頰讓彼此的呼吸在中間流轉。「別靠近他，也別去我看不見你的地方。」

「好。」Max允諾道，氣息有些抽抽噎噎的。「對不起嘛……」

「噢，閉嘴，那是我才能說的話。」Leon說。


End file.
